supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria's Death
This is viewable after you appease Maria Tachimi in Another vs. Normal Party: Abduction. Transcript Nicole: "An 8-year old girl went missing after staying afterschool, she was found dead." Maria: "But, Mommy!" Satsuki: "I'm sorry Maria, but you cannot go to your friend Joseph's house!" Maria: "MOMMY! PLEASE! I'm scared!" hugs Maria, but she backs away Satsuki: "Sweetie, time for school. I am afraid there is nothing I can do about it. Now get going before you're late." picks out one of her Transformers and walks to school At school Teacher: "All right class, for homework tonight, I would like you to write a theme: 'what I want for Christmas.' In no less than 100 words. Also, there is pee-wee football tryouts after school on the start of the new year if anybody is interested in joining," to: recess is sitting, playing with her Transformers and hugging her Basketball Popple, then two girls name Josephine and Susie walk up to her Susie: "Try being a girl!" Maria: "I am a girl!" Josephina: "Yeah, play My Little Pony or else!" Joseph: "Stop it! Maria, are you having fun?" Maria: "No. Those girls just poked fun of me just because I like boys things." stands up Joseph: "Just stop, she's different, she likes Transformers, that's fine! Leave her alone!" turns to Maria Joseph: "Come on, Maria. We'd better talk to the teacher and the principal about this." takes Maria's hand and they both walk away from the girls Maria: "Yamete, don't, they will kill me..." Joseph: "I'm serious. Those girls can't get away with bullying anymore." After School (Maria is seen watching the rain) Josephine: "Hey, you! I got a one-hour detention for the rest of the school year, thanks to you, he-she! When detention is over, we are going to kill you!" Susie: "Yeah, we are so gonna cut your throat for this! Just you wait!" (She and Josephine walk straight into the library for their detention and hand their detention slips to the detention teacher and then they head over to two empty desks) Detention teacher: Welcome all of you to detention. You are here until your parents come to pick you up, so use your time to study. No talking, no chewing gum, no music, no toys, no moving from your seat, no sleeping, and no eating. Also, no makeup! to: Maria staying after school with Joseph to watch the rain Joseph: Don't worry about Josephine and Susie, Maria. I took care of it. They are in detention for the rest of the school year. Would you like me to walk you home? The Brutal Beating talks to Joseph Maria: "Joseph, I'm scared. Those girls want to kill me after detention is over." Joseph: Don't worry, I can walk you home. Would that be okay with you? Maria: (still scared) Yes, please. Joseph: Good. Now go and get your transformers, your rain jacket, yor umbrella, your backpack and your lunchbox and then I'll meet you outside. You will be safe with me. Trust me, Maria. Josefina: "Excuse me, Joseph. A little private girl talk if you don't mind, thank you." Joseph: But I offered to walk Maria home. and Susie walk away with Maria into a deserted alley to: deserted alley and Susie angrily lash out at Maria Susie: "Why you gay little qu*** Jap! Now I will not get a My Little Pony playset for Christmas when my daddy finds out I got detention! I won't even get a Princess She-Ra doll or a Barbie dollhouse either! And it's all your fault, you stupid he-she, YOU ARE A JAP IMPERIALIST, YOUR COUNTRY KILLED 20 MILLION CHINESE! Thanks to you, my mommy and daddy will ground me when I get home!" Maria: "What? But what does this this have to do with anything, Susie?" kicks Maria in the stomach in a blind rage Maria: "Please, Susie! Stop! I swear, I didn't say a word to anyone about this!" Josephine: "Was it your boyfriend Joseph who ratted on us? Answer me, you little qu*** Jap! If my parents find out I have detention for the rest of the year, I will not be getting a Rainbow Brite doll, a Cabbage Patch Kids doll or a My Little Pony playset for Christmas, let alone some Maple Town toys!" angrily slaps Maria Maria: "Josephine, please stop it! No more!" Josephine: "GET THE F*** UP, HIROHITO, YOU STUPID F***ING JAP-YANKEE!" (Maria gets up and dusts herself) Maria: "Help me, Joseph! These girls are hurting me!" then puts her hands around Maria's neck, strangling her Maria: "" (Translation: I....hate....you....Why are you hurting me?) Josephine: "SPEAK ENGLISH, HIROSHIMA!" coughs and gasps for air Maria: "" (Translation: Mommy, Joseph, it hurts mommy, save me)l (Joseph hears Maria's cries, but he can't find her) Susie: "Take her to the tether ball court." (cut to: Maria tied to the tether ball pole on the playground. The girls gather) Josefine: The prisoner Maria Tachimi has been charged for the crimes of treason and corruption of girlhood! Bring forth the jury! (in the jury box, we see My Little Pony Dolls, Barbie dolls, Rainbow Brite dolls, Maple Town dolls and Cabbage Patch Kids dolls) Susie: The jury has found Maria Tachimi guilty, your honor! Josefine: I have seen enough! The court finds you guilty for the crime of treason and corruption of girlhood! I sentence you to death!!!! By beating!!!! For justice, for her own salvation, it is my shameful duty to send this queer back to where she belongs!!! (Susie grabs a mace and a gun) Death girl's brothers are seen, one holding a knife Susie's brother: "Let's kill her now!" Susie: (thinking) Because of you, I am going to be grounded for Christmas! (Joseph is looking for Maria) brother takes out a switch blade and cuts Maria's throat, causing blood to go over him Maria: "" (Translation: I.....hate....all.....die....) Susie's brother: "Susie, I don't understand Japanese, the teacher is Japanese." kicks Maria hard in the ribs, causing a broken ribcage struggles to get up Susie: "Finish that b**ch!" Maria: (sobbing, unable to speak properly due to her throat) "Pheeese shhoop eeet, nhoooo moore!" (Translation: Please stop it, no more!) grabs Derrick's baseball bat and hits Maria's head with it, causing the Nisei girl to fall to her knees and on the ground. finally dies of the girl's brothers looks into her bag ???: "Look, a Thundercracker figurine, this one must of been her favorite, she loves blue and jets." throws the figurine on Maria's corpse Susie: "Brother Derrick, I don't want to go to jail for killing this girl. What am I going to do? Please, help me hide the body." Josephine: "Brother Michael, if the cops find us, we are so screwed! Let's make it look like an accident!" Susie, Michael and Josephine bury her corpse with soil and rubble and Derrick puts some of her Transformers next to her Derrick: "See ya in hell, Young teacher." Josephine: "Sayonara, Jap." Derrick: "What?" Josephine: "Nothing!" Derrick: "I clearly heard you say "Sayonara, Jap", Did I kill one of your classmates, are you lying to me?" Josephine: "It's a teacher!" Derrick: "You made me and my buddies kill a child! Who is this kid, she spoke Japanese at her final breath, we found a Thundercracker figure, which means, YOU KILLED MARIA!, WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS HER, THAT'S IT, GO HOME YOURSELF!" (police sirens are heard in the distance, approaching) leaves with the girl's brothers and the other 3 girls, Sally, Molly, and Toni, but Derrick then gently moves Maria's Thundercracker figure to her chest, then gently bows goodbye Derrick: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Maria, I never knew it was you!" Sally: "I hate you, Josephine, Stacie, and Susie, you never told us you'd be killing her." Molly: "Why? I'm telling my mommy what you did." Toni: "Not a good excuse. You dishonor your family, Josephine!" John (Sally's brother): "You dragged him into this, you told us we were gonna kidnap a teacher because she kept giving you horrible grades, but, an 8-year old!" Josephine: "I told her she was gonna be killed for it one day! Let's take her body and dump it in the ocean in Miami Beach!" Susie: But we don't have a car, Josefine. We are too young to drive. What if the police catches us? We will be in so much trouble and we will go to jail!" Josefine: Shut up, Susie! We need to think of a plan to cover our tracks! Maria is found dead mother calls the police to report her daughter missing posters of Maria are scattered around town story about Maria is heard on the news News anchor: "...Eight-year-old Maria Tachimi disappeared while staying after school to watch the rain. She was last seen with her classmate, Joseph Wintergreen. Kimberly?" Kimberly: "Thank you, Drake. I'm with Joseph Wintergreen, classmate of missing Maria Tachimi. Joseph, share your thoughts with us on ABC News." Joseph: "I've known Maria since kindergarten...*sniff*...and she is a huge fan of Transformers. There are two girls, Josephine Armstrong and Susie Hollister. They bully her for being a tomboy...they tell her to play My Little Pony, Barbie, Cabbage Patch Kids and Care Bears and all the other girly stuff...*sniff*...and Maria hates stupid girly stuff. Susie and Josephine are very jealous of Maria because of how special and unique Maria is, and her higher grades in History, Susie and Josephine, if you girls are watching this, leave Maria alone! Just because she likes cool guy stuff like Hot Wheels, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Star Wars, The A-Team, Match Box cars, He-Man, and Transformers, doesn't mean you have to bully her! Please! Leave her be!" Kimberly: "Is Maria your friend?" Joseph: "Yes, she is my best friend...I want her back! Those two girls Susie and Josephine took off with her for a private 'girl talk' and I haven't seen Maria since." Kimberly: "You assume that these girls kidnapped her?" Joseph: "I...I can't imagine what might have happened to her! I just want her to be home with her family, and I want her to be safe!" Kimberly: "What do you think caused the feud between her and Josephine's family?" Joseph: "I think it's because Maria's father, Martin is a Civil War reenactor and mostly plays Confederate soldiers and Maria can easily pass off as a boy and Josephine's dad took offense to him watching the Dukes of Hazzard, which was a TV show that he watched, and Maria told me that she had relatives that fought for the Confederacy and she likes the uniforms they've worn and History was her best topic, she was an A-grade student at that, and Josephine's father threatened to report Martin for child abuse because of her detailed knowledge on the topic." days later go into the school basement Cop 1: "Oh, my god....." corpse is seen covered bite marks and with a note that say "We beat the queer to death, LOL!" with a dead fox drawn on it and an evil smiley drawn on it, her Transformers are scattered around her lifeless body is blood all over her face 2 gets out his walkie-talkie Cop 2: "The missing girl is dead, we found a note that said that she was beaten to death, a dead fox is drawn on it, and an evil smiley is drawn on it as well, Daryl. 10-4, Both suspects are right-handed." Cop 1: "John, we better take this note to the station as evidence, take the body for analyzing. Looks like this note has some fingerprints on 8-9 year olds. Over." 2 finds a switchblade, and a Thundercracker figurine on her chest with various other Transformers surrounding her, Maria's eyes are wide open and show a look of fear, blood is coming down her mouth (cop 1 gathers the switchblade and the Thundercracker figurine as evidence) 1 finds a My Little Pony toy caked in blood with the label barely reading, "Property of Josephine Armstrong" and a Cabbage Patch Kids doll caked in blood with the label barely reading "Property of Susie Hollister" Cop: "We have two suspects in the crime: Suzie Hollister and Josefine Armstrong. We must also analyze the blood samples." gently closes the lifeless Maria's eyes John: "I'm sorry, Maria.....please forgive me." to: Officers John and Daryl informing Maria's mother, holding a christmas present her daughter purchased for joseph mother told him what happened Joseph: "No! How could those awful girls do such a thing?! She was my best friend!" Analyzing the Evidence Drake the News Anchor: "Little 8-year-old tomboy Maria Tachimi was found dead a few miles from her home about hours after her kidnapping. Police say that she was brutally murdered by being beaten and stabbed to death. Kimberly?" Kimberly: "It was horrific, there was a Transformers Decepticon Thundercracker figure on her chest, It was in robot mode and she, was on the floor, dead, the girls that killed her are nothing but monsters. Inside her backpack was a gift-wrapped Christmas present containing a Megatron action figure she had purchased at Kay-Bee Toys for her friend Joseph Wintergreen, along with her receipt. A $40,000 reward is being offered to anyone with any information leading to the arrest and conviction for the disappearance and death of Maria Tachimi." Kimberly: "I am standing outside the crime scene where little Maria's body was found with police officers, John and Daryl." Officer Daryl: "The evidence we found were a Cabbage Patch Kids doll, an empty bottle of orange blossom scented perfume, coconut candy wrappers, and a My Little Pony toy and we took these to the police lab for analyzing. We also found a switchblade, a Thundercracker figure on the girl's chest with various other Transformers surrounding her dead body." Officer John: "Her body was taken to be analyzed, and the results showed she had suffered a serious blow to the head and a broken ribcage; she was severely beaten with sticks, kicked in the stomach, strangled with bare hands, and her throat was slashed. Her death was caused by blood loss and head trauma. She was struck in the head by a blunt object, which appears to be an aluminum baseball bat." Kimberly: "Police also analyzed dirt samples from where Maria she was buried, and it also matched the same dirt sample on Maria's corpse. At what time did the murder take place?" Questioning the Suspects (Derrick, Sally, Susie, Josephine, Molly, Michael, Stacie, Joseph, Ichiro, Martin, Mikey, Toni, Satsuki, and the teacher Mr. Wilburson are brought to the police station for questioning, separately) Officer Daryl: Michael, at any point did you ever think to call 911? Michael: .....I realized that Josephine and Susie tricked me and Derrick into helping us kill what we believed was a young teacher...when I heard Josephine shout, "Sayonara, Jap!" I realized it was a Japanese 8-year-old Kid. Chief Glenn: Toni, did you think to file a police report as soon as you witnessed the murder? Toni: ....File a police report? Officer John: "Susie, at what point was it a good idea to use your own brother to cover your deadly tracks? To conceal the murder of Maria?" Susie: When I knew that I was going to get caught and get in trouble, I was scared because I did not want to go to jail, especially when Christmas was coming because I knew I was going to miss out on the trip to Disney World on Christmas Eve, the Christmas dinner, the Christmas cartoons, the trip to Sea World on New Year's Eve, the fun, and the presents. So I begged Derrick to help me get rid of the body so that I would not get caught. Chief Glenn: Stacie, do you know who owns the orange blossom scented perfume and the coconut candy wrappers? These were found at the scene of the crime. Stacie: Josephine likes coconut candy. Her daddy bought her designer orange blossom perfume. She was so pissed off when the school banned anything with coconut since Maria was totally allergic to coconut, plus the school can't plant any orange blossoms because of her allergies. I mean, orange blossom flowers is our state name! That is so unfair! Chief Glenn: Mikey, is it true you refused to accept your granddaughter as a tomboy? You wanted her to own toys aimed for girls? Mikey: "It's not that I hated it, In the Docks, non-gender role behavior was pretty much frowned upon due to the heavy Christian themes, I am upset at the fact Ichiro allowed her to be into Transformers from time she was two up to her death, but I do not condone what happened to my granddaughter and I sincerely hope Stacie, Josephine and Susie rot in the seventh layer of h***, and as for Josephine's father, the same goes for him." Officer Daryl: When was the last time you saw your granddaughter? Ichiro: "I was sick with tuberculosis and was in hospital, so 14th December, my daughter was planning to bring her to visit me on the 18th, never got the chance either." Chief Glenn: Mister... Mr. Wilburson: Lance Wilburson. Chief Glenn: Is it true that you told your student Maria to like My Little Pony, despite the fact that she hated it? Despite the fact she would rather play with Transformers, G.I. Joe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, He-Man, The A-Team, Star Wars, and other toy lines aimed at boys? Were you aware the danger that your student was in when she was being bullied by her female peers? Lance: "I never wanted Maria to die! I haven't! I thought if she was into the same things most girls were into, they would stop bullying her!" Officer John: Derrick, did you ever think about calling 911? When you realized that it was an 8-year-old child? Derrick: "I planned too until the police arrived, I told them everything. The thing I heard from Josephine was 'Sayonara, Jap!' That was when I realized it was an 8-year-old Japanese-American kid. She lied to me when she said that the victim was a young teacher who kept giving Josephine horrible grades for dumb reasons." Officer John: Martin, where were you when the crime took place? When your daughter was murdered? Martin: ....... Chief Glenn: Josephine, we discovered your My Little Pony toy at the scene of the crime. Did you wish to have a confrontation with your classmate Maria? Is this true you were responsible for Maria's death? Josephine: (filing her nails) My daddy, Derek Armstrong took offense to her dad watching a TV show called Dukes of Hazzard and said he was going to tell child protective service on him for child abuse because of Maria's knowledge of the topic about the Civil War. Maria was smarter than me in the history class Since her daddy is a civil war reenactor And mostly plays the one of the confederate soldiers. Maria's boyfriend got me and Susie put in detention for the rest of the school year. Maria stole away the guy I liked, and that was Joseph. I wanted to make her pay. Officer John: Molly, did you inform the police about the murder as soon as you witnessed it? What did you do when you realized that the victim was an 8-year-old girl? Molly: ...... Chief Glenn: Sally, did you ever have any relationships with Maria when she was alive? Sally: No, I never spoke to her. I never even knew her. Officer Daryl: When did you last see your friend alive? Joseph: Susie Hollister and Josephine Armstrong took her away for a private girl talk and I haven't seen her since. It was around 3:30 when they took her. Chief Glenn: Satsuki, when you sent your daughter to school, did you not realize that she was in danger? Satsuki: Maria wanted to go to her friend Joseph's house, but I told her no. I sent her off to school. Me and Maria got into an argument. She told me that she did not want to see me again. (Josephine's father Derek is brought in for questioning) Chief Glenn: Derek, you took offense to Maria's father, Martin watching a television show called the Dukes of Hazzard. Is this true? Why did you plan to report Martin for child abuse? Martin is not an abusive father. Do you realize that filing false reports is a serious matter and is a felony? Derek: "He's gonna teach that little girl of his to be a black-hating racist." Officer John: "From what I've known so far, Josephine, Derek, Satsuki, Ichiro, Matsuko and Maria were the handful of non-Caucasians in a white predominant neighborhood, Martin insists his daughter is not a racist and she never was. Is that correct?" Martin: "There's no way Maria would be associated with the KKK, she hates them, She's allowed to commemorate the Confederacy, but the KKK, That's madness, how dare he accuse me of commemorating those ghost-headed c***s! At least my 4x great grandfather and 3x great uncle had the balls to show their faces, they were Irish refugees from the famine." Joseph: "During Maria's final years, she cut off ties with her former playmates other than me and two boys because they thought she was a sadist and a sociopath because she never cried at Optimus Prime's death scene in the 1986 Transformers movie, so, It was basically me, her, John and Peter, but Peter moved to Texas and John moved to Nebraska, so it was me and her, female classmates called her a queer and male classmates called her a sociopathic unfeeling girl." (John and Peter are brought for questioning) Officer Daryl: Relax, boys. You are not in trouble, we would like to ask some questions. According to Joseph Wintergreen's testimony, the murder victim Maria Tachimi cut off ties with her former playmates during her final years because they believed that she was a sociopath and a sadist because she never cried at Optimus Prime's death scene in the 1986 transformers movie. Is this correct? Peter: Yes. Everybody thought that Maria had no heart because she wasn't sad that Optimus Prime died in the movie we saw. But me, Joseph, John and I stayed with her. it was just the four of us. Unfortunately, my mommy got a new job and we all had to move to San Antonio, Texas. John: Yeah. And my dad got a promotion and we had to move to Lincoln, Nebraska. Chief Glenn: When was the last time you saw the victim Maria alive? Peter: Joseph's family threw a farewell party for us and Maria was there at the time along with her mom and grandfather Ichiro. Maria, her grandfather and her mom brought some special Japanese dishes, including onigiri, sushi, ramen, pocky sticks, dragon rolls, dumplings, mochi ice cream, and spider rolls. Deputy Sherman: Were you aware that the victim was being bullied by her female classmates who called her a queer and her Male classmates who called her a sociopathic unfeeling girl? John: Yes. They called her that because she never cried at sad scenes in movies, such at the character Optimus Prime's death in Transformers the Movie. Chief Glenn: After moving from Florida, have you had any contact with the victim? Derek is attacked by Ichiro Satsuki and Martin are walking to Josephine's house, Ichiro knocks on the door older sister Abby opens the door Ichiro: "Where's your father? I want to speak to him!" Abby: Who wants to know, you old fart? My daddy is busy and can't talk to you right now. You'd better leave or my mommy will shoot you. pushes past her and runs to Derek, who is in the living room Ichiro: "You are a liar! Your daughter tortured and killed my Maria!" lashes out at Derek Ichiro: "You must of known something!" Michael, Josephine and Abby's mother, enter the room Denise: "Get off him! Get off him!" (She pulls out a gun and is about to shoot Ichiro) Ichiro: "I'm going to slit you d*** wrists!" Denise: Leave him alone, you bastard! (She pulls the trigger, only to miss) then stomps on Derek's head, he is then pulled away by Satsuki and Martin Ichiro: "KILL THAT MAN LIKE HIS DAUGHTER KILLED MY MARIA! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Denise: "Shut up, old man! If you ever come to my house again, I will shoot you!" is walked out of the house by Martin and Satsuki, his crying is heard in the background Nicole: "When Mikey was asked about what Ichiro had did to Derek, he defended Ichiro's actions." Officer John: 'What do you think of Ichiro beating Derek?" Mikey: "Ichiro has actually done something right for once, beat that b*****d, Everything would be better off if he was dead and his self-entitled b**** daughter was in juvenile detention already awaiting her sentencing hearing, she murdered my defenseless granddaughter, Ichiro had the right to beat him Japanese-guard-style." (Cut to: Denise and Abby are also at the Station for questioning) Denise: That old man came out of...nowhere...and attacked Derek!!! He was a madman!!! He wanted to kill my husband!!! He was going to ruin Christmas!!! *cries* I was so scared that he was going to...kill...all...of us!!! Including Josephine, Michael, Abby, me and Derek! *cries even more* Chief Glenn: *hands her a tissue* All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in the court of law. Until we get to the bottom of this, it is our duty to listen and hear each suspect's side of the story, gather every evidence, until we can find out everything. Mikey: "Your father was literally a b*****d, His pathetic excuse for a daughter murdered Maria, Don't punish Ichiro, Derek deserved to be beaten!, He was a pathetic little liar who took offense to everything! He even ripped off a photo of my great-great-great grandfather and refused to give it back, IF HE HATES PEOPLE COMMERORATING CONFEDERATE HISTORY, HE CAN DARN WELL LEAVE THE DOCKS!" Abby: "Don't you dare talk about my daddy that way! My daddy is an excellent provider! He takes care of all of us, and gives us everything we need and want!!! My Daddy buys me anything I want!" Mikey: "Your father was a f***ing a**hole, he snatched my granddaughter's Cobra Commander action figure and refused to give it back to her when she turned 4, Your father is a complete motherf***er! I might of not agreed with Maria being interested in G.I. Joe and Transformers, but your father was a d***! He blames a defenseless little girl for dying! I hope your father is in jail!" Abby: My daddy is the most wonderful daddy in the whole wide world! He took me to the movies to see The Little Mermaid last week for my birthday. After the movie, he took me shopping at Macy's and bought me a yellow party dress plus the matching party shoes and the tiara, and the matching bow because he has lotsa money. After that, he took me to a beauty parlor and got my hair done in cornrows, and my makeup done, and I also got my nails done. Then, daddy took me to Busch Gardens where I had my birthday party there, my mommy, Michael, Josephine, grandma and grandpa, cousins Amy, Nicole and Libby, aunt Carol, and my friends Kiki, Michelle, Molly, Toni, Sarah, Hailey and Emily were there as well. Satsuki: "I consider my father's behavior somewhat understandable, his daughter murdered the daughter I tried very hard to concieve, the doctors told me no more children after her!" Chief Glenn: Not even adoption? Martin: "It reminds me of the book, For The Love of Lesley, where Lesley Ann Downey's grieving mother and stepfather ended up assaulting the sister and brother-in-law of her killer." Mikey: "Let me get this straight, Derek, You're a loser, I don't hate you because you are black, I hate you because you are the most worthless human being I have ever met and I don't mean that in an endearing way, It f***ing hurts me that I have to hear your defend your s***cake child so much even though the evidence is sufficient to get her in prison, I hope your daughter pays for her crime in prison." Chief Glenn: "Okay Mikey, That's enough, anymore of that and you will be asked to leave." Glenn goes over to Ichiro Chief Glenn: "Ichiro? Do you want to talk?" nods Chief Glenn: "Why did you attack Derek?" Ichiro: "He's just as responsible for the death of my Maria as his daughter is, that くそった (motherf***er) absolutely deserved it, trying to be an apologist for his daughter, she's 子供の無駄な精子ショット (A Useless sperm shot of a child)!" Chief Glenn: "Ichiro, we're cool here, we're cool....." Ichiro: "I'm calm.....I'm calm....." Chief Glenn: "Why did you attack Derek?" Ichiro: "He did absolutely nothing to stop her. All he ever did was spoil her rotten." Chief Glenn: Abby, where were you when the murder took place? Abby: ...... Officer John: Denise, are you aware that your husband's actions? That he is responsible for Maria's death as well as Josephine is? Officer John: Josephine, did your accomplice Susie Hollister, have any conflicts with the victim? Has her family had any confrontation with the victim's family? Josephine: Susie was pissed off because Maria's country, Japan killed 20 million Chinese people. Because she had detention for the rest of the school year, Susie told me she was going to miss out on the Christmas presents this year, and that she was going to get grounded by her parents until the new year. Which meant she would not be allowed to see The Little Mermaid movie. As for her family....I cannot say Apologies to Ichiro Derrick: "I'm sorry Ichiro, I thought it was a teacher they hated, I never known it was her!" Sally: "I never talked to Maria when she was alive, but, she did sound cute when she spoke Japanese." Ichiro: "I forgive you guys, but the connotations, with the deaths, I still hate Josephine, Stacie, and Susie's horrible deeds. However, the school is to much more to blame because of their lack of funding for security system....or anti-bullying policies. When the new year comes, the school will shut down permanently." gives Ichiro Maria's to-be Christmas presents, which are now unwrapped Sally: "For her shrine." Ichiro: "Arigato." (Cut to: Angry parents and teachers of the PTA) Nicole: "Maria's death caused a huge public outrage to the PTA as they sued the school district for not taking poor Maria's situation seriously, for child neglect and endangerment. All the parents and teachers alike were furious with the school to allow an innocent child to be the victim of violence and bullying, especially when the holidays were around the corner. ''' Nicole: "About a month later, Susie and Josefina were arrested and charged with kidnapping and first degree murder. Their older brothers had been charged with second degree murder and were tried as adults. Derek Armstrong was also brought to court as well."' Nicole: '"After much liberation and evidence, the jury found Susie and Josefine guilty. The judge then sentenced both girls 25 years to life in a juvenile detention center, and by the time they turn 18, they will be moved to an adult prison without parole. As for their brothers, they received a 15 to 20 year sentence to prison with possible parole. They have not had any contact with their sisters. Then, in February 1990 Miami created a new law upon from the incident, which was called 'Maria's Law'."''' Maria's Law Nicole: "Maria's Law required each and every school to provide a safe environment for the students. Failure to do so will require the district to shut down the school. The reason Maria was murdered was the school she attended did not have the money for a security system, and as for the teacher, Mr. Wilburson, who told her to like my little pony...he was terminated from his job. According to Maria's Law, whenever a student stays after school, staff who are working after school hours will supervise the student to ensure a safe environment....And even more important, Maria's Law is also working even harder on anti-bullying school policies to help make schools much better and safer for kids to attend." Category:Death Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Another vs. Normal Party Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts